


Honey and Lizards

by Aslinn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honey, Implied Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Implied Lavellan/Solas, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lavellan/Solas Fluff, Lizards, M/M, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Nudity, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas gets sick of Sera always pranking him, so he pranks her back. Lavellan, who is currently in a relationship with him, is pretty sure it is him; so one night before bed she asks him. It flashes back to the "Lizard Incident"; which was what finally prompted Solas to get back at Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Lizards

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for very mild sexual themes. There is also a mention of nudity. This story is based off my Inquisitor Aslinn Lavellan, who is in a relationship with Solas. He is shown to have a physical attraction to her, and he does touch her in this to how affection. It is also shown that Dorian and Bull are in a relationship. If “sexual Solas” or Dorian and Bull’s relationship bother you you may want to avoid this, though nothing explicit happens. 
> 
> The story also starts in the present, then goes back to an event to give context to the story in the present time. I hope it is not confusing how I have written it. I hope you like it anyway, I don’t really write much. Sorry if there are any mistakes as well. I can make minor spelling/typo errors or use the wrong word sometimes lol. Would love feedback.
> 
> My tumblr: http://aslinncosplay.tumblr.com  
> Originally posted on my tumblr here: http://aslinncosplay.tumblr.com/post/136795842270/honey-and-lizards

The Inquisitor knew Solas better than anyone. So when she saw the brief grins and coughs to disguise laughter as Sera raged about being pranked herself for a change; Aslinn was pretty sure Solas had been responsible. She knew better then most that he had a mischievous streak, and on occasions like this, she couldn’t help but smile to herself knowing he could be as childish as Sera. 

Solas usually bared the brunt of Sera’s pranks. He was never particularly bothered by them though, which infuriated Sera to no end. She remembered a few weeks ago walking to his rotunda to speak with him only to freeze at the doorway, as she saw him holding up an egg, puzzling over its placement on his desk. Aslinn had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. It was obvious Sera put it there. She watched then, as he shrugged, sat down and put the egg in the hot herbal tea (a blend she had brought him that helped him relax, thereby not impairing his ability to connect to the Fade with a very sweet fruit taste he really enjoyed) he had made himself. He sat, reading for awhile, before pulling the egg out of the cup, and peeling off the shell to egg it. Sera had been annoyed to learn that Solas had not only NOT been offended by the egg being there, but that he also ate it. A few days later Solas thanked her for the snack, causing Sera to unleash a tirade of swears and curse at him. 

So, here was Sera, finally free of honey coating her hair, grumbling and pouting. She was mostly mad that the prank had been so good, AND left her smelling of honey and with hair that was incredibly soft. She kept stroking her own hair absent-mindedly before realising and huffing. She still didn’t know who had replaced her shampoo with honey, but it was clear she least suspected Solas. She had quizzed him, but Solas began to drone on about responsibility or something, so Sera immediately told him to forget it before walking away irritated.

Later that night, when it was just the two of them Lavellan decided to finally ask Solas if he had been responsible. He was sitting on her lounge, topless, surprisingly reading the most recent Hard in Hightown. Varric would probably actually be lost for words for once if he could see this. Aslinn finished brushing her hair at the vanity Josephine and Vivienne had insisted on, and picked out - something far more ornate and large then she probably needed. She crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, closest to Solas. She was wearing his jumper, having stolen it after they had bathed together. She wasn’t sure why she was nervous about asking him, but she kept trying to think of the best way to word it. 

“Solas…Can I ask you something?”

Solas immediately looked up, raising his eyebrow. Gently, he marked the page he was on and side the book down on the coffee table. 

“What is it you wish to know?” he asked mildly. 

Aslinn took a breath, “Were you the one who put honey in Sera’s shampoo?”

Solas look at her slightly surprised, before his mask slipped back on. Too late, Lavellan thought to herself. She knew him better than anyone, and he had just revealed in those few seconds that he was responsible. Solas, rose and crossed to the bed. He climbed in next to her, arranging them so he sat with his back again the headboard, and pulled her back against his chest. Aslinn lent back against him, and he rest his chin against the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Can you keep it a secret?” he asked her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled, bring her hands up to hold his forearms.

“Of course.”

Solas chuckled. She felt is rumble through her and it made her heart beat faster. She loved his laughter. The first time she heard it she thought it sounded almost musical. She loved when they were alone, he seemed to laugh more easily and he definitely smiled more. Solas pulled her from her thought by speaking again.

“I did indeed. I felt that she deserved a taste of her own medicine. Especially after the lizards.”  
The lizards…

Aslinn shuddered despite the room being warm thanks to the fire she always kept high. She complained about the cold almost as much as Dorian. Almost.

———————————————————————————————————–

The Inquisitor, Solas, Bull and Dorian were in the Emerald Glades, clearly out the Red Templars and Venatori. Solas had also suggested to Aslinn they search for some Elven artefacts while there, and she had agreed. They made camp that night after a hard day of fighting off Venatori and Templars, once at the same time, as well as bears and spiders for good measure. They were all exhausted, but relatively unhurt; though luckily for their party both Solas AND Aslinn were fantastic healers, and between the two of them had been able to heal most of their more serious wounds. 

After a dinner of bear stew (Bull had been kind enough to carry back one of the bears they had ran into, and the Inquisition scouts used it to make a stew that was able to feed all of them), Bull and Dorian not so subtly declared how tired they both were and would be turning in. Lavellan blushed ever so slightly, and wished them a goodnight, while Solas smirked, giving them a nod. 

“Vhenan, we should probably go to our tent as well. I am worried about how much mana you used today, and think we should try to get some decent sleep before exploring some of the ancient Elven sites tomorrow.”

Aslinn sighed and nodded. Solas stood, offering her his hand, which she took gingerly as he helped her up. She still blushed and felt weird about someone treating her as sweetly as he did. Everyone was aware of their relationship, neither did much to hide it. Dorian had been surprisingly supportive when she told him. She had been sure he’d lament over her ending up with someone so poorly dressed or something, but he said they, “made sense”. Which, was echoed by all of their companions actually. 

Cassandra had meekly offered her advice about it, though seemed a little flustered. In the end she said that Solas seemed like a good man, and she was happy the Inquisitor was trying find what happiness she could given the circumstances. 

Varric had laughed and mentioned something about using them to write some sort of book about Elven love, and how he’d seen another grumpy Elf making “puppy eyes” like that before. 

Vivienne made some grand statement about making sure next time they were at court they made sure to let all the court know he was her paramour. And that they’d need to be properly dressed next time. 

Bull had made obscene offers, which made Lavellan go bright red, though Solas graciously declined his offers; aware that Bull was teasing and trying to get a rise out of them. 

Sera made snide remarks initially to tease them, but eventually gave up. Later while alone, Sera said she was happy that Solas made Lavellan happy even if she couldn’t work out how. 

Blackwall simply wished them well, saying that the Inquisitor could use someone to lean on, and Solas was a decent person to lean on. 

Cole made cryptic statements, or would speak aloud the things Aslinn thought about Solas in the company of the others. She would blush, while Solas would chuckle and the others would whoop and laugh or roll their eyes or some combination of all of them. 

The Advisors all seemed to be onboard as well. Josephine seemed excited when Lavellan told her of their relationship, and asked if it would be an issue. She started talking about how charming and interesting Solas was, and that he made a fine partner. Leliana had made a similar statement, but added about exciting the scandal would be at court. Cullen was less enthusiastic, though agreed their relationship was a good thing. Aslinn was unaware that originally, Cullen had had an interest in her himself. 

They walked, holding hands to the tent they shared. Solas held open the entrance to the tent for Aslinn to walk in first. They began to arrange their various furs and blankets into a nice pile in the middle of the tent to lay their bedrolls on. Aslinn unrolled her first while Solas washed his face. Lavellen then undid her hair from the braid she had put it in and began to brush out it as Solas took his roll and arranged it next to hers. It was then that they both notice something in his roll moving. Solas opened it out to discover twenty or so lizard crawling around. All he did was sigh. Aslinn did smirk. 

“Sera?” The Inquisitor asked him.

Sighing again, “Sera” he replied. Solas began to carefully pick up lizards, and walks towards the tent opening. Aslinn coaxed a few onto her hands as well. They walked out together and found a nice large rock near the tent that would make a perfect new home of the lizards. It took three trips but they got all the lizards outside.

Finally, after catching all the lizards, they snuggled into the bedrolls. Solas wrapped his arms around Aslinn, and she clinged to his shirt, head tuck up against him. Solas waved his hand lazily and all the candles went out as he listened to his vhenan’s soft breaths already deep in sleep; too deep to for her to have entered the Fade to dream. He smile. He knew she had been more exhausted then she let on. He closed his eyes and slipped into the Fade. 

\- 

The Inquisitor was deep in sleep when she felt something on her face. She wrenched up with a scream. Solas immediately sat up alarmed, waving his hand to bring light back to the tent. He flinched back when he saw her face before a snort of laughter escape him. There was a lizard sitting on her cheek. 

Before they had much more time to process, Bull came tearing in with his great axe in hand, looking around wildly, nostrils flared, for some threat. Both Elves were startled, and it took them a moment to realise he had rushed in naked. Both stared at him widely for a second, before Aslinn went scarlet and turned her head away. Solas was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

Dorian came running up to him a few moments later. His leggings were roughly pulled on and not done up, and his hair and moustache were dishevelled. 

“Put some pants on you blood great lummox!” Dorian had Bull’s pants in his hand. He look very grumpy. Bull finally realising their was no danger lowered his axe, and then rested it again the side of the tent. He took the pants from Dorian, and began to pull them on while Dorian looked apologetic at the Inquisitor. 

“Look amatus, you’ve scared the poor girl!” Dorian poked at Bull’s chest. 

“Well, I THOUGHT she and Solas might need some help,” Bull said defensively. “I didn’t think she’d have a lizard on her face!” 

It was at this point that Solas could no longer contain his laughter, shocking both Bull and Dorian. 

Finally he stopped, and let out a deep breath trying to recompose himself. “Come Vhenan, I will get this dangerous beast off your face.”

“Why did it have to run on my face while I was asleep!” Aslinn groaned. 

Solas grinned at her, “Your face is so radiate, Vhenan. Of course it would want to get close to it to bask in its glory.”

Aslinn weakly pushed him away with a giggle. Dorian rolled his eyes and huffed out an annoyed noise. Bull chuckled. “Smooth” he said. 

Solas took the lizard off her face and stood walking to the front of the tent. 

“Bull, Dorian, I thank you for coming to our aid but you can return to bed now.” Solas said to them kindly. Dorian grumbled as they left the tent and Bull put an arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and began to steer him back towards their own tent. 

“Come on, Kadan. You can’t tell me that this won’t make for a great story when we get back to Skyhold!” Bellowed Bull, while Dorian just rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.  
Dorian pointed at the lizard currently in Solas’ hands. “What are you going to do with that thing?” He asked the other mage. 

“Well, I am going to put over there on that rock with the other lizards we found tonight. Sera’s idea of a prank. Fortunately, I have no problems with lizards…Unfortunately we missed one.”

Dorian shook his head while Bull laughed. “Fasta vass! You mean the cause of all this is Sera?” 

“Who else?” the Bull said calmly. 

Dorian sighed. “Well I do hope Lavellan is going to be okay. She got a good eye-full of Bull after all.”

“Hey, you always enjoy getting an eye full of me.” Bull flexed a little to make it point, causing Dorian to inadvertently lick his lips. “Though I am sorry about barging into your tent naked, Solas. I hope you’re not worried about her having seen me.” Iron bull tried to be as delicate as possible. He was aware that he had a “reputation”, and sometimes that caused problems. 

Solas just chuckled. “Don’t worry Bull, I am not worried.” He gave them a sly smile before wishing them good night. 

“Ha ha, well damn…” Bull got out before Dorian just made a frustrated noise and pulled him towards their tent. Solas watched as they disappeared back into their own tent. He overheard Bull speaking of now being curious about want he had hidden under those pants and maybe that’s why his jumper had a flap to keep things hidden. Dorian just said something about him being “impossible”. Solas smirked to himself. 

Solas walked over to the rock that his vhenan had referred to earlier as “Lizard Paradise”, making a soft smile spread across his lips as he remembered it. He returned to their tent to find Aslinn still sitting up waiting for him to come back. She smiled at him sheepishly as he entered.

“Ir abelas, emma lath. I feel foolish for having waken everyone because a lizard crawled onto my face…” Her face was still red. 

Solas crossed the tent and sat back down on their makeshift bed. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“Atisha, ma vhenan. Hamin.” Solas cooed. “You do not need to apologise.” He added in common. 

They snuggled back down together, this time with The Inquisitor resting her head on Solas chest. They fell back to sleep not long after. 

-

When they returned to Skyhold, Bull immediately told everyone the story as all the companions and advisor met with them informally in the tavern to hear about their trip in the Graves. All of them were laughing, none more so than Sera who was holding her sides like they’d split with tears running down her cheeks. After everyone had calmed down a bit, Sera pulled Aslinn aside. 

“Hey you, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that YOU ended up being the one pranked. Pretty funny though!” She struggled to keep herself from bursting out laughing again. “Anyway, we’re good, yeah?”

Aslinn assured Sera she was fine, everyone was fine but to maybe keep from putting animals in Solas bedroll since they usually shared theirs now.  
———————————————————————————————————–

“So you mean this prank was to get back at her for the lizard?” Aslinn turned to look up at Solas bemused. He really could be devious sometimes.

Solas gave her a loop-sided smile. “Vhenan, I couldn’t let her get away with allowing a lizard to walk all over your beautiful face.” He put on of his hands under her chin and lifted it gently. He kissed her delicately on the lips. The angle was a tad awkward, but it gave Lavellan butterflies all the same. 

No one knew Solas better than she did. And for that, she was very grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ir abelas, emma lath: I am sorry, my love.  
> Atisha, ma vhenan. Hamin: Peace, my heart. Rest. (I hope this ends up working the way I intended anyway)


End file.
